


【翔智】戏假情真

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【翔智】戏假情真

01

大野智拿着剧本，内心忐忑不安。

为了给烂赌成性的母亲还债，大野只有答应给有黑社会背景的债主拍GV以换取片酬还债这条路了。于是他莫名其妙地签下了拍摄合约，为期五年。

今天，他第一次从经纪人相叶雅纪那里拿到GV剧本。尽管心里做已做好准备，却在翻看的时候，被吓出一身冷汗。

签约那天，相叶就告诉他，他是做0号的，剧情也是温和派，但是他却反射弧超长地到了这一刻才想起自己毫无性经验，以前读书时和心仪的女生都没做到最后一步，更别说和男人做了。

感觉……很恐怖啊！

大野窝在家里，一页一页地翻着剧本，里面的对手他不认识，只知道跟着文字描述在脑海浮起的画面已经相当不好了。

要怎么办啊?

大野站到浴室的镜前，无奈地垂着眉。搞砸的话会不会被黑社会分尸？于是对拍GV毫无办法的他只好硬着头皮向相叶求教，老实地说出自己的问题。

那个帅哥经纪人给他指了条明路——今晚到夜店找最顶级的牛郎帮忙吧。当然了，预借的费用也会从片酬里扣除的。

当穿着白色T恤和深蓝色牛仔裤的大野局促地坐在夜店Arashi的沙发上时，他明显地感觉到自己的紧张。周边的客人形形式式，只有他一个是男人，这让他更加尴尬。

相叶告诉他，这个叫樱井翔的牛郎是最顶尖的，是这一行的夜之帝王。这让他更不知道该怎么应对。

大野大学刚毕业，本来想找份设计工作，却偏偏遇上母亲这摊事，把他整个人生节奏都打乱了。

“大野先生，让你久等了。今晚指名的人不少。”

大野抬头，映进眼的是一张英俊帅气的脸，漂亮的大眼睛是这张脸最华丽的存在，尽管夜店灯光昏暗，却更衬得来者双眸如同蕴含着一片银河系般闪亮。

对方一袭简洁的黑色衬衫，白晳的肌肤在胸口若隐若现地浮动着，坐下时一阵清幽香气扑进鼻腔。大野看着他，就算同为男人，也不禁赞叹上天对此人的偏爱。

光是这外表，便已迷惑众生。

“初次见面，我是翔。”樱井拿起桌上的香槟。

“哦哦，你好。”大野连忙拿起杯子，轻轻和樱井碰了一下杯便将香槟一口灌了。

大野不经意的紧张让樱井笑了。

“相叶已经将事情告诉我了，别紧张，让我来教你。”

樱井牵起大野的手离开了夜店。

 

02

被樱井领着来到一个离夜店不远的love hotel，进入到里面的豪华房间，大野的手心冒出了汗。

“先洗澡？”

樱井大刺刺地坐在沙发上，紧身的衬衫和修长的西裤让他的好身材展露无遗。大野低着头揉着手，仍是不知所措。

“大野君是处男？”

相叶将大野的事都告诉了他，他已经很久没有遇到这么有意思的人了。都大学毕业了竟然还没开过荤，而这样的清纯小男生竟然为了还母债而要下海拍GV，真是想想都让他想笑。

大野的脸因事实被揭穿而涨红，他别过脸去，不让自己的表情被樱井捕获。樱井看他一脸委屈，也不再逗他，将人轻轻推进浴室。

两个人都洗干净之后穿着浴衣坐在床上。

“智君将剧本给我看看吧，让我想想可以怎么帮你。”

大野一边找着包里的剧本，一边在心里吐槽这人怎么叫得这么亲密？

樱井接过剧本，匆匆翻了翻一下。

“我们来练习吧。”

樱井一下子将大野推倒在床上，身体随即压了上去。

“啊！”

大野措手不及，条件反射般叫了起来，双手挣扎着想推开樱井。

“这反应不错，但不能太用力，你要是真的挣扎起来，你的搭档没办法演的。”

樱井的话让大野想起今晚来这里的目的。

“我……我不知道该怎么做……”大野咬着牙挤出这句话，却渐渐将反抗的力度卸了。

“那就将一切交给我，放轻松。”

樱井俯在大野耳边，磁性的声音让大野的心没来由地一振。

为什么这个男人会如此有魅力？

“你要演的是一个喜欢攻君很久的清纯小男生，终于鼓起勇气向对方表白。呀，你们原来是双向暗恋呢，这真是非常棒的一件事啊。你被他拉到床上，你紧张又期待……”

大野不知道为什么剧本在樱井的嘴里说出来会这么动听，这人的声音仿佛有催眠作用，他的心软成一团，变成了毫无防备的状态。他看着樱井在他的唇上落下浅浅一吻。

“我喜欢你。”

大野双手不受控制地攀上樱井的后颈。

生涩的动作在老练的樱井看来，分外挑逗。他本来不想帮相叶的，没经验的小男生带起来一点都不容易，还没有什么快感，都是他去取悦对方。

虽然他是男女皆可，但如果过程不快乐就没什么意思了。可是在看到大野照片的那一刻，不知道为什么，竟然令他改变了主意。

大野身上有一种特别干净的气质，和他这种蜇伏在夜晚的人完全不同。他开始觉得有趣，他忍不住想这样绝色又清纯的人，在染上情欲时，会是怎样的呢？被动时会是怎样的欲拒还迎？主动时又会是怎样的放荡妩媚？

今晚的大野穿着简单，坐在那边，周遭糜烂的气氛完全侵食不了他，他仍是夜店里最纯净的亮点。

坐在不远处的樱井看着他在等待中不安，他自己的心瘾也被挠起。

把大野压在床上，欲望瞬间就被勾起。但是不能急进，他可不想把这么可爱的小家伙吓跑了。

他不自觉地使出浑身解数，将只看一遍就可以熟记的剧本在大野耳边细细说来，然后看着大野脸红耳赤，最后像是融化一般没了抵抗力，真是萌到家了。

到底是为什么说出了像告白一样的话呢？

本来只是想教教他，却在看到他本人的时候动了想占有他的念头。

浅浅地吻了那小巧柔软的唇，欲望在大野双手揽住自己的时候彻底爆发了。樱井将手探入浴衣，敏感的身体一被触碰立刻颤抖了起来。

大野张嘴泄出无意识的闷哼声。他被这样的声音羞得无地自容，身体的反应诚实得可怕，下身仿佛吸引了全身的血液，快速地硬了起来。

“在片场如果这么容易就硬起来，要迁就机位不停拍摄的时候，你会很难受的。不过幸好你这角色也是个雏，相信你这种青涩反应，导游应该还是会满意的。”

樱井的话让大野突然清醒过来。

大野智！这是性爱教学，不是你情我愿的美好情爱，快醒醒！不然你怎么学？

“我……我不知道要怎么做。”

“你的搭档会亲你，会摸你，甚至还会这样，”樱井的手趁着大野的注意力被吸引，一下子将他的命根子握住，大野立刻倒吸一口气，“你的反应很好，但是在片场还得会演，不能光凭身体的本能反应。”

“哈……”大野咬着牙想将已经到唇边的呻吟压下，“别……”

樱井到底是个老手，没几下就让大野舒服得想射。光大野那濒临高潮的样子，樱井自己都忍不住硬了起来。虽然一直不喜欢床伴是个新手，但大野似乎能让一切成为例外。

“啊……”大野紧紧抓住樱井的浴衣射了出来,“哈……哈……”

“你这样很美。”

樱井看着身下人凌乱的样子，低头含住因高潮而挺立的乳头。沐浴后的大野身上满是干净清新的香味，让樱井像品尝最爱的蛋糕一样。趁着大野分神之际他将沾满润滑液的手指慢慢送进大野紧致的身体里，大野几乎立刻缩起身子想逃。

“放松。”樱井舔着他的耳垂，“不试着真枪实弹做一次，你怎么把控自己身体对性爱的节奏？乖，先好好享受体会。”

身体被异物入侵的感觉已经占据了大野的注意力，他根本没留心樱井说了些什么。

他只知道当越来越多的手指在体内搅动的时候，他的后穴热得像火烧一样，樱井不停的按摩探索让他渐渐感受到了和前面被撸动时不一样的快感。

有一个仿如电流开关的地方被樱井发现，他颤抖起来，全身感受到的快感更加强大，让他的理智彻底被摧毁。

当樱井的手指抽出时，全身都有一种说不出口的空虚感。

身为男人竟然渴望被进入？

但大野顾不得羞耻，他伸手去触摸樱井，隔着西裤摸着那又粗又硬的东西，他想如果被那家伙插进来，身体是会痛还是会快乐？

“想要？”

樱井不为难彼此，将压抑许久的性器从裤里解放出来。比想像中更大的器官，大野不自觉地咽了咽口水。

“答应我一个条件。”

樱井恶质地用龟头逗弄着大野淫荡求欢的穴口。

“什……什么？”几乎是自动的，大野挺了挺腰，追逐着那可能会给自己带来快乐的东西，至于樱井说的话，他是有一搭没一搭地听着，完全没经过大脑的思考。

“以后拍片子不能被任何人中出你。”樱井将前面埋了一点进去，“听到没有！”

大野被那撕裂感弄痛了，根本没弄明白樱井的意思。

“我……我没权……疼……好疼……”原来手指和性器是有巨大差距的。

“我不会让别人的东西弄脏你的。”

不理会大野痛得皱眉的表情，樱井用力一挺，硕大的性器插到了底，将大野的身体涨得满满的。

樱井也不心急，放慢抽送的力度。虽然是第一次被这样对待，但大野的身体却适应得很快。交合时发出的淫糜声音让大野羞红了脸。

他的身体怎么会这样？紧紧地吸附着樱井的肉棒，被操弄得越来越软的肠肉让大野舒服得话不成句，哼哼唧唧的呻吟声一波高过一波。樱井也不轻易放过他，死死抵住那敏感的凸起点来撞击。

“啊啊……”

抓住樱井的手越来越用力，大野已经无法抵抗那如同海浪一般的巨大快感，唇边的津液在接吻时顺延而下，又被樱井一一舔去。

终于在樱井一个深顶之下，大野再一次射了出来，第二次的精液稀了很多，粘在两人的腹部之间。

“真棒！第一次做就可以靠后面高潮了。”

大野说不出话来，高潮后敏感的身体承受着樱井猛烈的律动，瘫软得没有一点反抗能力。

“智君，你学会了吗？”

在樱井的精华打在内壁上时，大野被他这句话唤回了所有的神智。

 

03

大野第一部处女作非常受欢迎，算是一炮成名。接着相叶派给他的剧本可谓量身订作，让他在GV界渐渐红了起来，到了第二年，大野已经是GV界里最受欢迎的0号演员了。

他一直记着樱井说过的话，从来不接中出的片子，相叶也不为难他。眼看合约只剩最后一部便可以结束，大野却一点都快乐不起来。

自从拍第一部戏开始，樱井就不时对他的演技进行指导。他演的每一部戏，樱井都一一品阅过。不仅如此，樱井还会在他休息日带上碟子亲自告诉他，他哪里演得不好，哪里真的动了欲望。虽然往往到了最后都会演变成和樱井的床上运动，但大野却慢慢在这场和樱井的对手戏里沉沦了下去。

大野常常都会在片场想起樱井的指导，也不会自觉将樱井和搭档对比。虽然现在的他已经懂得如何在片中运用演技，哪怕没有快感，也会卖力呻吟，伪装成高潮的样子，反正男人的身体很诚实，撸前面总会射得出来。

只是快感这种东西，并不是做得越多就越有效果，有时反而让他加倍空虚。因为只有樱井最了解他的喜好和敏感，大野觉得这样下去很糟糕，合约结束，他和樱井就不会再因那些片子见面了，二十七岁的大野第一次如此害怕失去一个人。

喜欢某人这种事总是来得无声无色，又让人措手不及。

那个永远自信满满、潇洒自如的樱井翔，怎么可能会喜欢他这样的人？连做爱的技巧都是出自他的教导，樱井到底有没有从他们的性爱中体会到快乐呢？

这些年赚的片酬也不低，母亲欠下的债早已还清，如果不是合约在身，大野早就不拍了，现在的大野反而因拍GV存下了不少钱。

合约结束之后，他的人生要何去何从呢？

在百无聊赖的休息日，大野一个躺在床上胡思乱想。放空了好一阵，他还是打开了素描本，手里的铅笔刷刷地又画了起来。

大野当年就是学设计专业的，他想要不去找个工作吧，彻底放下过去这五年，从头再开始。

他转过头看着摊放在桌面上那最后的剧本，想起这么多年来，除了和樱井之外，从来没有人中出过他，他也从不让任何人射到他嘴里。

如果让他真正染上其他人的味道，他是不是就会能放下樱井？

“相叶，”大野拨通了经纪人相叶的电话，“最后一部片子，你和导演说，我愿意中出。”

“哈？”对方的声音因惊讶而拔高，“你不是……”

相叶可不想被追杀呢！当初可是有人协助，大野才能一直不用接拍被人中出的片子，他没想过临到最后一部，大野竟然突然这么说。

“没事，你帮我安排，我可以的。”

挂了电话，大野扯开睡衣，轻轻抚摸自己的身体。拍了这种片子，他才知道自己的身体对男人有强大的吸引力，但是，对樱井来说，他永远都是被调教的那个，只有樱井能左右他。

 

04

樱井接到相叶的电话时，差点把手里的酒给洒了。

这个大野智是不是疯了！

想当初他用了多少力量才让大野的债主答应不强迫他拍中出的片子，为的是谁呀！那人怎么就是不懂？

樱井笑着向客人道歉，然后借故离开。他不知道大野是怎么了，他本想等大野拍完合约的片子就向大野表白的。

没错，他喜欢了这个由他一手一脚调教出来的人。

他永远都忘不了当他真真切切明白了自己心意的那一刻，他的心有多震惊，但是冷静下来，聪明如他，并不会去做些自我欺瞒的事。

但是大野对他的心思，他可就没什么把握了。大野是不是只把他当成是性爱老师呢？

第一次和大野上床的感觉很微妙，大野的反应很青涩，却又很真实，动情时的妩媚胜过他这么多年来看到过的男人女人，他想大野大概是上天派来颠倒众生的尤物。

那天做完休息了之后，他还很仔细地分析给大野听，告诉他哪些地方需要注意。本来做也做了，教也教了，他以为两个人再也不会有任何交集。谁知道在大野的处女作问世时，他竟然去买了回来。大野演的是无码片，全身上下所有部位都清晰地暴露在镜头前。

樱井看到大野高潮时绝艳的表情，心里像是被无数细针扎着一样，麻得发痛。就算大野没有被中出，但看着那些男人吻着他的唇，舔弄着他的身体，听着他忘我的浪叫，樱井除了下身硬得发疼之外就是那握成拳的手被自己的指甲扎得钻心痛。

怎么会产生这样奇妙的感觉？

怎么会在意起这个人？

樱井再去找大野时，他看到的是大野惊讶的表情。他藉着指导之名，诱惑大野一次又一次沉沦在他的床第之间。不知不觉间，五年就这样过去了。

他知道大野早就将母亲的债务还清，却一直没有勇气要求对方停止接拍片子。大野的债主在黑道里很有份量，他一介牛郎在那人眼中不过是个尘埃，当初能让相叶卖面子协助他不让大野接拍中出片子已是不易，所以就算他再不舍得也只让眼睁睁看着大野在片子被肆意玩弄。

当他用相叶给他的后备钥匙打开大野家门时，他听到大野自慰时的呻吟声。

他轻手轻脚地走到睡房门前，看着大野一手玩着自己的乳头，一手用力撸着硬梆梆的下身，娇喘声毫不掩饰地在空荡荡的房间回响着。

“为什么要接中出的片子？”

怒火和欲望被勾起的樱井推开了门，低沉的声音将沉醉的大野吓到了，白浊喷发在他的手里，大野顾不得自己的身体还处在敏感的高潮余韵之中，也顾不得脏，连忙扯过身边的被子将身体盖住。

“翔……翔君？你怎么进来的？”他家的后备钥匙只有相叶才有，原因无非是他太贪睡，所以相叶得进到屋里才能将他叫醒。

“你忘记答应过我什么了吗？为什么要接中出的片子？”

樱井一步一步地走近他，他看到樱井的眼里冒着火苗，他不自觉地害怕了起来，弓起身子往床背靠。

“反正是最后一部了。”

大野不敢说真心话，他从来都猜不透樱井的想法。那人总爱在床上戏弄为难他，拿着他拍的片子上来指导他，让他和他重演一遍，往往演到后面，他都动了真情实感，肉体也好精神也好，他都被这个夜之帝王迷得神智不清，但这份心情怎么能让樱井知道？这种在花丛中成长扎根的男人，怎么会喜欢他呢？

樱井俯身下来，右手扣住他的后脑，一言不发地吻了下来。

大野睁着眼，他不知道樱井怎么了，他无法抵抗樱井的一切。他任由对方夺走自己的呼吸，任由自己的舌被吸着，任由他的被子被拉走，任由身体被肆意抚摸。

齿间逸出令人害羞的闷哼声，大野不顾自己的手上还沾有精液便抱上樱井精瘦有力的腰，樱井感觉到他的回应，欣喜地放松自己压了上来。

待到唇分的时候，两人都气喘呼呼，起了反应的下身贴着，大野被樱井的西裤磨得难受，便动手去脱。樱井看着大野主动的模样，还是忍下了当前想做爱的冲动，捉住他的双手压制在头顶。

“翔君？”大野迷茫地看着樱井。

“智君还没告诉我，为什么要接中出的片子？”樱井凝视着身下人，匀称的身材，纤瘦而不嬴弱，精致的五官，随年月加添的英气与妩媚揉和在一起，一切一切都极具诱惑力。

樱井一再提到中出的问题，大野被情欲迷乱的神智也渐渐回复清明。

大野别过脸去的举动让樱井隐隐生气，手中的力度加大，但看到大野疼得皱眉，却又立刻不舍地放松了力劲。

“翔君为什么要在意我有没有被中出呢？”

“我……”

“反正，这也是最后一部了，无论拍得怎样，翔君都不用再给我指导了——”

“你讨厌我指导你？”

还是你讨厌和我做爱？

“不，”大野的头轻轻摇了摇，眉毛下垂的模样委屈得很，“只是……只是……”

“只是什么？”樱井觉得这样的大野太可爱了，大野就是有本事将纯真和色情不经意地结合在一起散发出来，就是个诱惑人心的小妖精！

他忍不住又吻住了大野的唇，用尽他的技巧，叼着他的舌，灵巧地纠缠，让对方无法呼吸，只能乖乖顺从地予取予求。

津液顺延而下，被樱井顺势舔去，趁机攻陷大野的锁骨，最后在乳头处不停打转。大野被他逼出阵阵娇喘，早已适应性爱的身体快速被燃起了深层的欲望。

“那些人这样摸你亲你的时候，你也这么容易想要吗？”

樱井摸了一把大野的性器，早已硬挺的男根揭示着大野此刻高涨的情欲。

大野羞耻地咬紧牙关，他讨厌樱井在床上这样逼问他，他已经很容易被他挑逗了。他怎么能说那些人勾起的是生理快感，只有樱井是让他发自内心真正想要的人？

见大野不说话，樱井低头舔了舔他的性器，如愿看到对方倒吸一口冷气，并用力抓紧床单，被情欲折磨的脸蛋烧得通红，那种粉红色好看得不行。

樱井叹了一口气，大野倔起来，他一点办法都没有。

“你就这么想染上别人的味道？”

樱井将人拉起来跨坐在自己大腿上，紧紧地拥着。

如果对方不愿开口，那就由他走这第一步吧，哪怕被拒绝之后变成最后一步。

大野将自己埋在樱井胸前，为什么樱井的声音总是这么好听？为什么他对这个人一点抵抗力都没有？

“因为我的身上一直都只有翔君的味道，我已经没有办法适应其他人了。”大野哽咽着隐晦地表达着自己那些快要烂在心里的心思。“我不知道离开了翔君之后我可以怎么办……”

尽管身上还穿着一件单薄的衬衫，但大野的泪早已穿透并渗入了樱井的心里。

樱井惊讶着大野的话，这是不是说大野心里也有他？

“你不用离开我！”

“可是片子要拍完了，”大野从他怀里抬起头来，“翔君不会再来找我这种人了吧。”

大野的眼泪不知道何时布满了他那张可人的小脸，盈满泪的眼睛看得樱井内心猛地抽痛，仿佛被人用刀凌迟。

“什么叫你这种人！”樱井捧起大野的脸狠狠地吻了吻，“你是我调教出来的，你是我的！”

樱井的手放肆地揉着大野的臀肉，硬挺火热的下身碰在一起，体温不由自主地上升。

“啊……翔君，翔君说的……嗯……哈……”在乳头被樱井含住的时候，大野想说的话通通变成了凌乱的呻吟。

“拍完最后一部就和我在一起！”

空闲的手又抚上大野的性器，樱井的舌尖玩弄着乳尖，又吸又啃，细细密密的快感让大野濒临疯狂边缘，樱井的情话让他的脑子更加不能理解。

“在……在一起？啊！”

樱井故意吻得色情，啧啧的水声让大野害羞又渴望，他软成一摊水扭动着腰好让自己更舒服，张开的双腿蹭着樱井的腰求欢。

“智君，我喜欢你！拍完之后我这辈子都不会让任何人碰你！”樱井放过了乳头，又转战到大野的耳垂，他霸道地宣示着主权，手指在穴口打着圈。

“你……”大野勾住樱井的后颈，“说真的？”

“真的！”樱井停下动作，看着大野的眼睛认真地说，“别让其他人中出你，结束后别再和这行扯上关系，智君，和我在一起！”

尽管是霸道的命令句，大野却觉得心里有灿烂的烟花在绽放，原来互相喜欢是一种这么美妙的感觉，仿佛被蜜糖流淌过的心又软又甜。

他主动献上热吻，故意贴紧的身体和樱井的隔着衣衫磨蹭，敏感的身体一下子就泛起了红色。

“最后的戏要怎么拍？就让我给智君最后的指导吧。来，今天由智君来告诉我最后一部要拍什么。”

大野从樱井眼里看到满满的爱意，既然被如此深爱着，那放荡一点又何妨？

“我呀，喜欢你很久了，但你很讨人厌的！一直不表态，我没有办法，只好在你面前脱光自己，结果呢，你却一直穿的那么整齐，不为所动。我不信我对你而言没有吸引力，我要主动来。”

大野黏黏糊糊地说着那剧情，手上的动作却一点都不含糊。

这些年来樱井的调教可是很有成效的。大野知道怎样去勾引诱惑别人，也知道自己哪一种表情最迷人。

他冷静下来，尽管下身经过樱井的逗弄正硬得难受，但此刻的他更享受和樱井旗鼓相当的互动。

他已不再是当年那个青涩的小处男了，在床上又岂会任由樱井称王？

他跨坐在樱井的大腿上，赤裸的身体上斑斑点点的精液显得淫靡不堪，樱井看着他一脸媚惑，早就鼓起的下身蠢蠢欲动。

“你真的好冷淡！”大野背着剧中的台词，“难道我对你来说，一点吸引力都没有？”

樱井心里好想笑，却又得忍住。

“那就要看你怎么表现你的吸引力了。”

樱井的手指从大野的锁骨一直滑至乳尖，然后用指腹柔柔地按了按，十足的挑衅意味。

大野的闷哼声泄了出来，带着一丝媚意。他凑近樱井，伸出舌头隔着衬衫将樱井的乳头含入嘴里，充满爱意地舔弄着。樱井舒服之余又有点难耐，不得不说大野在这方面已经很上手。

“我是任由你胡作非为还是我忍不住直接把你操哭？”

樱井一手揉着大野那头柔顺的头发，一手滑入臀缝中，似有似无地按摩着穴口附近。

大野松开口看着湿掉的衬衫，嘴唇因津液而闪闪发亮，他伸出小舌舔了一下唇。

“你开始有反应，像这样。”大野揉上小樱井，“变得，又粗又硬，”他解开皮带，隔着内裤含了一下早已显出形状的性器。

樱井在心里骂了一句妖精。

“然后呢？”

“然后，”大野笑了起来，淫荡的表情敛去，显得纯真可爱，“你任我脱掉衣服，却还是坐怀不乱。”大野动手解开樱井被汗浸湿的衣物，两人终于裸裎相对。

“之后你继续勾引我吗？”樱井拍打着大野的圆润的臀肉，“快点！我忍不住了！”

“别心急！”大野往后仰起身子，两根性器碰撞在一起，他的身体止不住地颤抖，樱井皱着眉，他从不知道他教出来的徒弟已经这么厉害了。

大野握着两根性器一起撸动，毫不掩饰那些放荡浪语，樱井忍不住吻上那张诱人的小嘴。

这人的唇甜得像涂了蜜，樱井舔遍他的口腔，柔软的舌时而和他共舞，时而又反客为主地服务他，让他欲仙欲死。

操！他不忍了！

在他摸上大野那贪吃的小穴时，却发现大野的手指早已在扩张。

“你……”樱井看着大野那张被情欲占据的绝美脸蛋，一时间愣住。

“翔君，一起。”

大野捉着樱井的手插入自己正在开发的通道，火热美妙的触感让樱井觉得自己的手指快要被融化了。大野的腿大大地张开，两根不同主人的手指在捣弄着那个紧致的地方，他压不住那要破笼而出的快感，粗重的喘息一下一下喷在樱井赤裸的胸膛上。

“啊……”

樱井的手指极度恶作剧地带领大野的进犯着那个让人疯狂敏感的地方，大野有一种彻底输给樱井的感觉。这个人哪，对他的一切都了如指掌，他怎么可能逃得开？他怎么可能不爱他？

大野既害怕那席卷全身的情潮又渴望那令人沉沦的快感，他扭着身体磨蹭樱井，如愿地看到樱井眼中越烧越旺的爱欲火苗。

“翔君……哈……求求你……喜欢我……”

樱井原以为大野是求饶，却没想到大野这样半真半假的情话。

“这是台词还是心声？”樱井咬着他的唇，低沉的声音性感迷人。

“真心话！我喜欢翔君！”

就在大野将脸埋在自己胸前时，樱井抽出手指强硬地插入，大野的眼泪被逼了出来，又被吻去。

“翔君……翔君……”

大野双腿被打开到最大的程度，穴肉不停地被翻出来，同时狠狠地绞着樱井的性器。两个人的动作都不温柔，五年来深埋心底的爱意变成最狠的动作，他们通过激烈的碰撞宣示着自己的爱。

“你知不知道你淫荡的样子真的很要命！”

樱井将大野的双手压在头顶，下身用力地撞击碾压着，肠道都仿佛被舒展开来一样，无须再额外抚慰，大野的性器便又再一次射精。

“啊哈……”大野脱力地呼吸着空气，胸前敏感的挺立被樱井含着把玩，所有的快感集中一起，爽得头皮发麻。

“智君这么容易就高潮了？”樱井边问边种着草莓，下身的动作也不停下，“是被我操惯了吗？”

“因为是你。”大野拉下樱井亲吻，“我拍片时都在想着你，想着是翔君在操我，不然会觉得恶心呢。”

“你……”樱井觉得自己的心被大野的爱填满，“最后一部也别拍了。我想办法帮你解约。”

“翔君……”大野的泪突然落了下来，“翔君真好！”

“别哭。”将泪珠一颗一颗地吻去，樱井动了动，“我还没射呢，小妖精！”

樱井再一次将大野带入了无边的欲海里，只是这一次和以后的无数次，他们都不再是演戏，而是真情实感的爱，这份爱将伴随他们一生一世。

 

END


End file.
